Typical prior art broadheads utilize a collar for retaining the blades in a retracted or “closed” position during flight. The blades typically have a notch or a cut into which the collar is positioned for retaining the blades in the retracted position. Upon impacting a target, a force exerted on the blades shatters or breaks apart the collar releasing the blades. This then allows the blades, and the cutting edge in particular, to “open” into a swept-back or “laid back” position. Accordingly, the cutting edges form an obtuse angle relative to the longitudinal axis extending to the distal end or tip of the ferrule. Stated differently the cutting edges form an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis extending to the proximal end of the ferrule or the shaft of the arrow. As such, the cutting radius of prior art broadheads is defined by the distance between the outermost end or tip of a cutting blade and the longitudinal axis of the ferrule.
Accordingly, there exists a need for increasing or maximizing the cutting radius of a broadhead.